The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing, by means of suction, a chip formed during cutting of information into a record carrier, particularly a metallic record carrier.
When cutting signals into a planar, disc-shaped record carrier, the chip produced by the cutting process is generally suctioned away by means of air. When records are cut in wax plates or lacquer foils, which are usually applied to an aluminum substrate, the chip can be removed relatively easily and without interference to the procedure since the chip is sufficiently elastic.
In contrast to cutting in lacquer foils, it is not possible to properly remove the chip with the usual suction pressure when information is cut into metallic substrates, preferably copper substrates. That is, since a copper chip is much harder and firmer than a lacquer foil chip, the suction pressure required for removing the chip from metallic record carriers must be selected to be very much higher.
A high suction pressure, however, produces a noise at the point of entrance into the suction tube used for the removal and, because of the proximity of that location to the cutting stylus, this noise may be superposed over the modulation to be recorded. Therefore, the modulation may include interference from the noise of the suction air.